


Wee Small Hours

by Hjmugillecuty



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e20 The Black Vera Wang, F/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-10
Updated: 2002-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjmugillecuty/pseuds/Hjmugillecuty
Summary: "When did you find you missed me the most?" "The nights." "Of course."





	Wee Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Wee Small Hours**

**by:** Hjmugillecuty

**Category:** Pre-Episode, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Spoilers:** Through ‘The Black Vera Wang’ Season Three.

**Summary:** “When did you find you missed me the most?” “The nights.” “Of course.”

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this fic. All rights belong to the original creators.

**Author’s notes:** These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and all others involved in their creation. ‘In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning’ belongs to whoever owns the rights, which is also not me. Please do not sue. This story wouldn’t get out of my head, I blame Sleepless in Seattle.

> _When the sun is high_  
>  In the afternoon sky  
> You can always find something to do  
> But from dusk til dawn  
> As the clock ticks on  
> Something happens to you

Donnatella Moss couldn’t sleep, and worse, she couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t sleep. It was three o’clock in the morning and she was wandering around her kitchen. She wasn’t hungry, she knew that much, because she had tried eating. She wasn’t thirsty she had tried drinking. She wasn’t sick. She was just restless. But she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t usually restless. The last time she had this much trouble sleeping was around the State of the Union, when Josh took that trip to Phoenix that she still hadn’t figured out how to get reimbursed.

Her body, she suspected, was expecting a call from Josh. He always called, usually around eleven or twelve at night after they’d both only been home for about an hour. He’d give her some last minute details, they’d talk for a bit and then say goodnight, and meet up again six hours later at work. However, Josh was terrible with time zones without the military clocks to keep him in line. He also was terrible with his watch it was horrendously slow. She was going to get him a new one someday, when she was sure he could actually tell time. So, he never called when he was on official trips, unless it was within the Eastern Standard Time zone. He hadn’t called from Phoenix and she had been up walking all night. He hadn’t called from Helsinki, where he was now with the President, meeting with the new Russian President.

Donna tried to convince her body that Josh wouldn’t be calling but it refused to accept that fact. She tried to argue with her body, but it wasn’t happening. Her body did not want its sleep interrupted by the ringing of the phone. It was going to wait. Wait until he called, so then it could sleep. So, Donna was sitting in her kitchen, peeling an apple, knowing she would be up all night before getting to work at nine a.m. the next day, later than usual because it was Sunday. Since she figured it was probably his fault her body refused to sleep, she decided to spend the time thinking about Josh. Thinking about everything they had done for each other, about every time he had saved her. He had saved her job just last year when she had screwed things up so badly with Cliff. She had though that Cliff was her chance to have a little fun, to get out of the office and not think about Josh and work. But then had come the whole diary fiasco, where she had lied to Cliff and Josh had to protect her.

She had saved his life once too. He never had gone through with killing himself. Talking to Stanley from ATVA had kept that from happening and getting a new psychiatrist had helped also. She knew they had helped each other many times, but she also knew he had a great many self destructive behaviors that she had to find a way to cure. Dating Amy Gardner for one. Donna considered herself a feminist but Amy Gardner did not speak for her. The ideas that woman had, the things she considered important, the way she talked, not even opening her mouth, but that is beside the point. Donna had suspected at first, and it had certainly felt like it, that Josh dating Amy was retaliation for Cliff. She had seen the sense of betrayal in Josh’s eyes, the hurt when she had told him about Cliff. It had hurt her when he started dating Amy Gardner because he was no longer himself.

> _In the wee small hours of the morning_  
>  While the whole wide world is fast asleep  
> You lie awake and you think about the boy  
> And never even think of counting sheep

3:30 now. Donna was still up, still thinking about Josh and how important he had been in her life for these last three years. And how much she cares about him. She’ll never tell him. She’ll never even admit it to herself really, how much she really cares about him. But, she knows what her place is. Amy Gardner is his girlfriend. She is just his assistant.

RING RING

Donna jumped, surprised at the sound of her phone. She picked up the cell and looked at the display. She didn’t recognize the number but saw it was a foreign exchange. She answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Donna.”

“Josh?”

“Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know. It’s 3:30 in the morning, Josh.”

“Really? It’s much later here.”

“Yeah Josh. You’re several time zones ahead.”

“I suppose. You know I can never figure those out. Did I wake you up?”

“No.”

“Then what are you doing up at 3:30 in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you sick?”

“No Josh, I’m not sick”

“Are you hungry, thirsty?”

“No, I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep. What do you need, Josh?”

“I just thought I’d call. Let you know we’re getting back today. No need to come in to work.”

“Really? You’re giving me a Sunday off?”

“Sure. You can go to church or something.”

“Josh, I haven’t been to church in three years.”

“Oh, so now you’re blaming me for the fact that you are losing your religion?”

“No Josh, I would never blame you for that.”

“Alright. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“By the way Donna, I brought you a present.”

“Really? What is it?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Josh, sometimes you are so mean.”

“No I’m not. You like surprises.”

“No I don’t…Yeah I guess I do.”

“Well, goodnight Donna. Have a good sleep.”

“Goodnight Josh.”

Donna hung up her phone and this time her body let her lead it back to the bedroom where she crawled between the covers. Her last thought before finally falling into a deep dreamless sleep was ‘I wonder what he brought me?’

> _When your lonely heart has learned its lesson_  
>  You’d be his if only he would call  
> In the wee small hours of the morning  
> That’s the time you miss him most of all

## The End

__**Josh:** Good morning.  
**Donna:** My man!  
**Josh:** Yes.  
**Donna:** You came back to me.  
**Josh:** Just like I promised.  
**Donna:** I missed you.  
**Josh:** When did you find you missed me the most?  
**Donna:** The nights.  
**Josh:** Of course.

_From The Black Vera Wang_


End file.
